


Need a hand?

by PuriKuma



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuriKuma/pseuds/PuriKuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing your body with another sure helps during lonely nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need a hand?

Ryotaro was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. When he tried thinking about all the crazy things that had been happening to him lately, his head ended up feeling like it was filled with cotton. All of it felt so... surreal.

His room was probably the only safe haven he had. The one place where nothing bad could happen to him. He had once jokingly told his sister the world beyond his room would kill him for sure, but now he feared that would no longer be a joke.

Ever since he found out about the train, ever since he had met Hana, ever since he had started getting numb to the sensation of Momotaros taking over his body, Ryotaro had feared going outside more so than he already did.

He was used to get in petty accidents, but being given the responsability of the past, present and future of the world? That was crazy... He was the least reliable person he knew. If it wasn't for Momotaros and the others, he was pretty sure he'd have gotten himself killed already.

But more than that, there was something else bothering him. There was something, someone, putting quite a weight on his mind. And the only way Ryotaro found to vent out his frustration regarding that particular person - he was a person, right? - was to start jacking it.

Biting his lip, his eyes closed and various fantasies unfolding into his mind, Ryotaro was too busy to actually feel anything when that certain someone slipped into his mind again... in another sense of the word.

" _Well well, I'm surprised you got a sex drive at all."_

"... Momotaros?"

Ryotaro pulled his hand out of his underwear. In his distress, he had been so quick to withdraw his hand it hit the wall behind him. He bit on his own tongue to avoid yelping from the sudden jolt of pain.

Gosh, he really had to be unlucky even in his own bed? That was so embarrassing!

 _"Y'don't really look like the kind of dude I could imagine having urges like that._ "

Ryotaro took a few seconds to get his spirits back together before he could finally dare respond to the Imagin:

"Mo-Momotaros... S-Since when...?"

 _"How do you want me to catch some zees when I'm all you think about? That's really dirty, honestly, I'm almost shocked."_ He chuckled.

"H-How did you know I...?"

Momotaros didn't answer to that right away. Ryotaro waited for his reaction in an awkward silence.

 _"W-W-Wooow, there, man, I was kidding."_ Oh. Oh whoops. Well, now he knew. _"E-Erm... I guess I should be flusttered, though? As awful as this body you imagined me is, I guess it has the advantage of at least looking hot to you, right?"_

Ryotaro was too busy hoping he could just disappear right that instant to put what he wanted to respond to Momotaros into words. The Imagin sighed, and took an initiative.

" _Need a hand? Yeah you definitely do._ "

The usual sensation of the Imagin's consciousness pushing itself over his' happened. Ryotaro, still completely embarassed by the situation, didn't try to fight him off. This time, unlike any other, though, Ryotaro felt like he was stuck in that transitional state.

"Momotaros...? What are you doing?"

His left arm started to feel numb as Momotaros took it over. Ryotaro looked in the dark as his own arm slid to his crotch and pulled his underwear down.

_"H-H-Hey, now, relax, will ya? You're still in control. If you don't want it y'can just push me out."_

Ryotaro didn't respond to this.

The Imagin cracked his - his own? - fingers, and reached for his host's dick, giving it light strokes. It took Ryotaro a lot of his self control not to already have an audible reaction (he didn't want to wake his sister up now of all times).

All he could do was pressing himself harder against his pillow, covering his mouth with his other hand, and let Momotaros do his work. The Imagin kept his gestures at a steady pace, but you could definitely feel a hint of hesitation in the way he was sliding his palm up and down.

The sensation was still different than when he was jerking off on his own. That was definitely pleasant, but it also felt so wrong.

 _"Th-There ya go. Feels less lonely, doesn't it?"_ said Momotaros, in what sounded like a moan. _"Definitely feeling good to me too!_ "

Ryotaro rocked his head backward, panting as he felt Momotaros driving him to his edge, precum began oozing from his dick. The Imagin withdrew his hand, weirded out by the sudden reaction of his host's body. He brushed the liquid around on Ryotaro's fingers, curious of the peculiar texture.

"Keep going... Please." Ryotaro beckoned. sliding his hand to his shaft. It had appeared to him that Momotaros was sharing his pleasure. So he couldn't just stay passive in this, could he? That would be just selfish...

 _"You're the boss!"_ chuckled Momotaros. He entrelaced his fingers with his host's and resumed his work.

Their current position appeared awkward but to the two of them it was just perfect. Ryotaro remained rather passive in the act, merely following the pace given by Momotaros, but this was enough to give the Imagin his good share of the sensations.

Ryotaro really hoped that he could be the only one hearing the other's voice because he was doing absolutely no efforts to keep his reactions quiet. He would be lying if he said this bothered him, though... Hearing Momotaros here with him was better than what he had been doing earlier.

The two of them together got back to where Momo had stopped earlier in almost no time. A burst of adrenaline built up in Ryotaro's chest and came out as a long, barely repressed moan as he finished over his abs. Momotaros made a similar noise, followed by an embarrassed giggle, as he unhanded his host's cock.

Ryotaro did as much. He turned his head toward the door of his room and was glad it didn't seem he woke his sister up. He came to lie against his pillow and smeared the cum off his hand onto his chest.

" _Maaaan..._ " The Imagin said, panting. Ryotaro didn't think he had sounded that pumped even when he was fighting. " _Wow, I can't believe we really did it, ahah! T'felt good, didn't it?_ "

"Y-Yeah... Th... Thank you."

_"Anytime, Ryotaro. You're free to call me whenever if y'wanna do it again!"_

Ryotaro felt himself regain control of his arm as Momotaros slipped out of his body, briefly appearing in his usual ghostly appearance to leave a quick kiss to his host's lips, before he faded away, back to the Den-Liner.

Ryotaro hadn't felt this at all, lack of tangible form and all. But he still appreciated the intent.

Somehow this went better than he expected. Momotaros wasn't finding him weird at all for his attraction to him, and it even seemed to be mutual. To an extent. Maybe. He wasn't overthinking it, was he?

Ah well. He could worry about that later. For now, Ryotaro was just sure of one thing: Momotaros was the one lucky thing to come out of the entire mess that was his new existence as Den-O.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's literally my very first attempt at smut, so constructive reviews are most welcome. I hope you guys enjoyed it, despite how flagrant my own discomfort was, especially at the end, ahah.


End file.
